Daring Want's Some
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Daring took Apple on a picnic to the enchanted forest but their date ends more seriously than one might think. (Lemon !)
Hey everyone that's just a one-shot about Apple and Darin that randomly came to my head one night while listening to music.

* * *

 **Daring Wants Some**

Daring being the gentlemen he is took his future Queen Apple White on a picnic one day just to make her happy. And he did manage that until he took it all a step too far for Apple to handle.

"Stop !" Apple scream and push him off to wrap her hands protectively around herself. "What is it Apple ? Am I going to fast ? Or maybe it's your time of the month or something ? Please speak to me." The frightened prince start to panic. "I-It's nothing of that s-sort a-at all believe me." She said in a quietly. "Then what is it my princess ?" He asked softly and connect their foreheads. "It's.. It's just that we c-can't. I wish we could but w-we can't." "But why my princess ?" He wanted to know. "That would be bad for our Fairy Tale. I'm to be a maiden the day you are to break the spell and wake me up with a kiss." She finally break it to him. He just chuckle at that. "Apple. My dear, beloved princess." He place a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Do you really think that anyone would find out if we did that ?" He asked. "Do you really think that I would care if you are a maiden on that day or not ?" His smile grew even wider. "B-but what would our p-parents think of it if they e-ever found out about it ?" Apple asked this time. "They won't." Daring assured her. "No one will. And even if. Do you think that our parents waited until marriage to do that ?" He asked. Apple's eyes were wide now. Daring giggle and plant a kiss on her forehead. "P-Please tell me that you are j-joking." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not my princess. My father himself told me about some of the times he and my mother had stayed out past midnight as they say." Apple blushed at that. "He also told me that your parents weren't any better. Even more they were worse. He even complained about how loud they use to be." Daring broke it to her. "S-Stop. Please stop. I c-can't listen to that any longer." Apple cover her face with her hands. "Don't hide my princess." He smile once again. "You have nothing to worry about. Even if you are as loud as my parents claim you mother was. You have nothing to worry about because we are in the middle of the forest. You can shout all you want here. He took Apple hands away only to see that she was as red as a tomato. He thought that he might have overdone it and she was about to faint. But she then smack him on the chest. Daring just giggle at that and lean down to kiss her. Apple did become petrify for a few seconds but then she return the kiss. _( To be petrify means to be paralyzed for whatever amount of time because of being frightened or scared.)_

A few minutes passed and their kiss got a lot more passionate. Apple wrapped her hands around Darings neck and Daring pulled her closed to him by the waist. They broke up panting. Apple was still blushing quite hard. "A-are you s-sure t-that it's ok ? She ask in a near whisper. Daring smile at that and kiss her forehead. "I'm sure my princess. After all if it wasn't would my father give me and my brother boxes of condoms to use while in school ?" Daring asked with a mocking smile. That make Apple blush even harder. "Don't say such things !" She smack him on the chest. "But Apple. We need protection because I don't know about you but I don't wish to be a dad for the next couple of years at the least." He blinked at her. She smacked him again which cause Daring to giggle yet again. "Apple." He start in a soft, calm voice. "I love you like no one else before. You are my entire world. My future queen and wife. Also right now you already are the only true lady of my heart and life. It's only logical that I want to express my love for you in every way possible." He explain. "But if you don't want to all you have to say is say so and I will gladly wait. Thought I will need to take a long cold shower." He chuckle at her. Apple blushed like mad after hearing Daring's confession. She looked away from him to spare herself some embarrassment. She was really confused and scared but in the end she decided to trust her future husband and give in. "O-ok b-but you w-will have t-to be really g-gentle u-understood ?" She said in a near whisper. "I would have anyway my princess." He smile at her and kiss her.

After about 5 minutes of kissing Daring decided to move lower and start to kiss Apple neck. A moan escape her lips. That only turn Daring on even more and he smiled against her soft pale skin. After another few minutes Daring was at his peak so he brought himself up so that he was kneeling between Apples legs and start to take off his baseball coat. When Apple saw that her eyes widen. "What is it ?" Daring froze in motion. "I-it's just that…" Apple blushed even harder. "Just what Apple speak to me ?" Daring was a bit concerned now. "C-could we d-do it with o-our clothes still o-on ?" Apple whisper the question out. This time Daring became confused but he didn't let her see it and quickly pulled his coat back on. "Of course my princess. If that is what you wish for it shall be it." He kissed her. "And this way is even better because we can skip the foreplay." He wink at her. Apple smacek him on the chest for the fourth time time that day. He once again chuckle and kissed her. That kiss lasted some time. Mostly because Daring wanted to give Apple some time to calm down once again. When they finally part their foreheads touched and they looked into eachothers eyes. "I don't think I will last much longer my princess." Daring sigh out. Apple blushed but nod her head ever so gently. Daring smiled and kiss her before his hand traveled up her dress to take off her panties.

A minute later Apples panties were at her ankles and Darings trousers were unzipped. His royal blue boxers were pulled down as much as possible and his iron hard member was visible. Apple was as red as a tomato and covered her face with her hands to spare herself the embarrassment. Daring on the other hand was taking the condom out of his wallet. When he finally got it and saw the state Apple was in he giggled. "Apple my princess why are you hiding I want to look into your magnificent eyes. Please look at me." He said in a gentle voice full of love. Apple very slowly moved her hands away from her face to be welcomed by Daring charming smile. "Want to do the honours ?" He asked showing her the square golden packet. "It Royal of course so we have no worries." Daring add. Apple blushed even harder and squaked like a mouse. Daring giggled once again and kiss her on the forehead. "There is no worries my princess I promise that it'll feel like heaven." He shove the square packet into her hands and smile at her. Apple struggle to open it so much that Daring gave up and opened the packed for her. "Thank you." She mouthed. She then slowly took the round condom out and looked at Daring. "Go on princess ready when you are." He said with a smile. Apple's hands trembled when she slid the condom onto his member. But that only made Daring sigh even louder out of pleasure. "You have no idea what only that does to me." He sigh out. Apple squeaked again as she retreat her hands back to her chest. "Please don't be afraid my princess. I promise that I will be as gentle as I can." He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. Apple closed her eyes and nod. Darin then kissed her and slowly enter her. Apple wrapped her hands around his neck and clenched his coat on his back. The farther he moved the more it hurt and Apple already had tears in her closed eyes. When Daring finally reach her barrier she held onto his coat even harder knowing what was about to come.

Daring pulled himself out a little and then quickly pushed back in. Apple scream into the kiss. Now Daring was actually happy that they still had their clothes on because otherwise her nails would for sure leave lifetime scars on his back. While now he will only have to order himself a new coat at the tailors. Which he didn't really mind all that much because Apple was worth everything to him. Including his own well being and life. When he broke the kiss he looked at Apple. Tears were streaming through her closed eyes and even an idiot would guess that she was in a lot of pain. "I can stop if you want." Daring offered even though he would rather not as he himself felt as if he was in heaven. "N-no." Apple said in a weak voice. "J-just give m-me some t-time and d-don't move please." She croaked out. "Of course Apple. Whatever you want." Daring kissed her again in hopes of easing the pain just a little. About five minutes later the pain weakened and Apple said. "Y-you can move now. B-but go slow." With a blush. Darin kissed her again and start to move as gently and slow as his self control allowed him to.

From there everything went pretty much good. Apple felt less and less pain with each passing minute and Daring was in seventh heaven. And nearly an hour later Daring lay on the blanket on his back looking up at the blue sky while Apple lay on his chest. "Are you ok my princess ? I hope that I didn't hurt you too much ? If I did I apologize." Daring asked and brought one of Apple's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I-it wasn't all that bad in the end b-but I will probably be sore and walk a little funny for a few days." Apple admit. "I'm so sorry." Daring kissed her on the head this time. "Don't be in the end you were right it did feel like heaven near the end." Apple turn around onto her stomach to face him and send him a smile. Daring smile back at her. "Thank you my princess. I promise to do everything in my power for our next time to feel like heaven for you from beginning to end" He then kissed her for the last time before they had to get back to school as their curfew was in 20 minutes.

* * *

Hey there everyone. I hope that this story is not as bad as I think it is. But anyway thank you for reading it and please review. Again thanks to you all **HAVE A MAD DAY !**


End file.
